Many smart phones have a mirror function, which makes it convenient for a user to see his or her image at any time. However, a software needs to be installed for the mirror, and opening steps of the related software may be cumbersome and time consuming. Furthermore, when the user walks on the road while using the mirror function of a smart phone, there may be a safety hazard for the user because the sight line of the user may be hindered by the smart phone.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.